


So he leaned on Gilbert's shoulder instead

by Bimdert



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Inspired by Grey's Anatomy, M/M, Sad Germany (Hetalia), Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:49:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bimdert/pseuds/Bimdert
Summary: Alfred starts sleeping with one of the new intern... who happens to be his best friends brother
Relationships: America/Germany (Hetalia), America/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 12





	So he leaned on Gilbert's shoulder instead

**Author's Note:**

> (Ew what even is the title lol)  
> Semi smut. (First time attempting smut kinda nervous hehe)
> 
> This is Grey's Anatomy themed. Just the doctor and drama stuff. Also, I'm only on season 2 so don't spoil anything for me pls.
> 
> This also has one-sided GerAme.

"Luddi!"

"Alfred,"

Even if Ludwig was more reserved his word held more love than Alfred realized.

"How was work?" asked Ludwig

They were in a small cafe across the street from the police department where Ludwig worked.

"It was, as usual, we had to do a surgery on this woman today. Her pelvis floor was torn during sex so we had to get up in there and check things out make sure everything was ok,"

"I see,"

Alfred was never afraid to share gross details about his job as a surgeon but the way Alfred talked about sex so casually made Ludwig hot under the collar.

"What about you," Alfred asked as he sipped on his drink

"A few robberies nothing too special, I actually asked you here to ask for a favor,"

"Oh, so you didn't just want to hang out?"

Ludwig rolled his eyes. He knew the blond man across from him was teasing.

"My brother is becoming an intern at your hospital and I know this is a learning experience that is required for them but just look out for him, ok?"

Alfred grabbed Ludwig's much lager hand in his own and smiled warmly at Ludwig.

"Of course and thing for you Luddi,"

Ludwig's face turned beat red and he was pretty sure he could feel his heart is his throat.

________________________

This was the day. After four long years of studying Gilbert was ready for his even longer seven years of internships. If only it didn't take so long. He understood though. He was saving lives so he guessed it was necessary.

Gilbert was changing into his scrubs when a tall blond man in glasses walked into the room.

"Hello everyone I'm Doctor Oxenstierna but you can call me Doctor Oxen. I will be your instructor for these upcoming seven years. I'm not going to go easy on you guys. You not going to sleep for days and barely eat. By the time this is over you'll be so sleep deprived you won't remember what a goods night's rest feels like. Now that I've made my introduction I want everyone on floor 3 in 15 minutes chop chop!"

"I think I'm going to lose weight from all this stress and we haven't even started," said a brown-haired girl

A few people chuckled at her joke.

"I think the first thing we'll all lose is our minds," said Gilbert as he left the locker room

________________________

It was only the first week. Everything was going smoothly.

"Everyone I want you to meet Doctor Jones. He is my higher up so feel free to ask him questions," said Doctor Oxen

All of the ladies swooned over the slightly shorter male with handsomely tanned skin and sky blue eyes. 

Everyone said there quick hellos before heading off to work. All-day all the hot girls were talking about Doctor smoking-hot, like Elizabeth and Tania. (Seychelles) Gilbert guessed it was a good thing he was bi. Or maybe it was a curse because he could not take his eyes off of dat ass. 

It was around lunch when Gilbert finally got to talk to the hottie himself.

"You must be Gilbert," said the blond

"Yes, and what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I'm good friends with your brother, Ludwig, and he just wanted me to check up on you and see how your first week is going,"

A yes Ludwig, Gilbert's favored younger brother just because he got his job as an officer first even though their parents knew that becoming a surgeon would take much longer.

"Yeah, my brother," 

Doctor Jones must have seen Gilbert's tight smile.

"Well, Doctor Beilschmidt I hope to be seeing you around,"

Gilbert could hear the doctor struggling to say his name.

"Call me Doctor Gilbert of Gilbert when you want to hang out," said Gilbert

"I would say you could use my first name but my last is easy to pronounce," teased the older

"Well, could I at least know it for when I take you to the bar next door later?" 

"Alfred, but I'm not coming to the bar later I'm your boss,"

"Yes sir," Gilbert smirked

_________________________

Gilbert was a little afraid he wouldn't come.

"Doctor Jones," said Gilbert as he sipped on his beer

"It's Alfred here Gilbert, Moonshine please,"

"Going strong,"

"I've had a stressful week, with all the new interns and such,"

"Thought that was Oxen's job"

"Me too," Alfred finally received his drink 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Gilbert~"

Alfred moaned loudly and he was pounded into by the younger man. He knew this was wrong but he hadn't been touched in so long. It felt too good.

Gilbert groaned next to the older man's ear as his tight walls squeezed his cock. This man must not have had sex in a while cuz god he was so tight. Or he was a virgin. Then Gilbert would feel bad because he took his boss's virginity on his kitchen counter. 

Gilbert didn't have much time to think about it because he soon felt Alfred's tight walls spasming. 

Alfred cried out as his prostate was hit over and over and over again. Gilbert was so much bigger than his ex and it was driving him insane. 

Alfred's whole body spasmed as he finally came. Gilbert was close behind with satisfied grunts. 

Alfred knew it would be awkward in the morning but for now, he let the taller man carried him to his soft bed.

________________________

Alfred was trying his best to avoid Gilbert but he just kept popping up. Alfred was getting irritated. He was finally ready to blow when Gilbert dragged him off into an unoccupied patient room.

"What!?!" snapped Alfred

"What? What? What to me? What the fuck to you! Why have you been avoiding me!"

"Why have I been avoiding you? Because your my intern and my best friend's old brother!" hissed Alfred

"So you were just using me?"

"Don't make it sound like that,"

"I'm not making it sound like anything it's right in front of your face!"

"I could lose my job if they found out, and your brother would never talk to me again,"

"It's always about my brother!"

"When you have only one person to be there for you, you usually try to hang onto them!"

"When he outshines you in everything It hurt when he takes the people you have connections with!"

"You have no idea what if feels like to be alone your ju-"

Alfred wasn't expecting the kiss. And he wasn't expecting to land on the bed naked with Gilbert on top of him when anyone could have walked in.

____________________________

"Ludwig," Alfred said warmly

"Alfred so good to see you," said Ludwig getting up really quick to give Alfred a hug

Ludwig was off duty but he was still in his uniform and Alfred was in skinny jeans and a shirt. Ludwig thought he looked stunning. Even in his scrubs.

"How have you been lately?" asked Ludwig once the waitress was gone with there order

"Living,"

"That's good, any new surgeries?"

"New one every day Luddi every day,"

Ludwig swore his heart was about to jump out his throat.

Ludwig had known Alfred for almost two years now and he was as in love as a puppy is with its master.

"So what did you want to talk about,"

"Yes well, you see..."

Alfred fidgeted in his seat. He needed to tell him. This was his best friend.

"Do you want to come over on Saturday, a new game came out,"

Ludwig smiled warmly at the man in front of him,

"Of course,"

Not realizing the heartbreak he was walking into.

___________________________

Alfred swore that was the last time. He said that last time. (Hamilton reference lol I'm a nerd) He hoped by telling the truth he could stop this. Even if it meant losing Ludwig forever.

It was Friday night when Alfred heard his doorbell ring. When he opened the door there stood a cheeky Gilbert holding up a bottle of Jim beam. One of his favorites. Alfred wasn't even thinking when he let the man into his house.

________________________

"GILBERT!"

Ludwig had been expecting to see his long-time crush sleeping in his bed because he wasn't a morning person but his job didn't care so when Ludwig mentioned his weird sleep schedule Alfred said in his day's off to not wake him up. So he had done that. And made breakfast for him and Alfred and it was nearing noon and Ludwig was getting hungry.

What Ludwig wasn't expecting to see was his brother and best friend naked in bed together.

"Ludwig?" asked Gilbert groggy

Gilbert lived with his brother so most days his brother woke him up but he had not expected to be woken up by Ludwig in Alfred's house. Alfred house. Alfred. Shit.

"Ludwig?" asked also getting up

Gilbert could see Alfred's face go pale. Alfred quickly stood up and wrapped the cover around himself as Ludwig starting storming out of the room.

"Ludwig wait!"

Alfred chased after him but was stopped by a hand once he reached the front door. It was Gilbert and he was in his shorts.

"Wait here,"

And so he did with tears in his eyes and heart heavy.

"Ludwig wait,"

"For what? For you to tell me it was some mistake? Why do you always sleep with everyone! Do you know how bad that makes me look?"

"How bad that makes you look?"

"And with him? MY BEST FRIEND MY-"

Ludwig took a sharp breath.

"Fine, you can have the whore,"

"DONT YOU DARE-" Gilbert grabbed Ludwig by the collar

"call him a whore,"

Gilbert released his brother. The pain that flashed in Ludwig's was a silent sorry. But only for calling Alfred a whore. Nothing else. So they stood there for a little bit before Ludwig got into his car and drove off.

Gilbert walked back into the house to find Alfred still naked, with the sheets wrapped around him sitting on the kitchen floor.

Gilbert sat next to him but not super close. Gilbert knew he was lucky that he wasn't even kicked out yet.

Alfred's mind was going a mile a minute. He lost his best friend. But he felt this weight come off his chest. And he didn't even know why. He should have run after Ludwig. He should have never done this. He would lose his job. He-, Everything stopped.

As soon as he felt the hand on his everything stopped. 

He looked Gilbert into his ruby eyes.

He should be pissed at this man. Kicking, screaming, crying.

But all he felt was little butterflies in his stomach.

So he leaned on Gilbert's shoulder instead.

**Author's Note:**

> moving stories to here from Wattpad.


End file.
